Jesse's Girl
by Daisyangel
Summary: Jesse meets a girl but when someone from her past comes back will they ruin it all. Please RR This is the fourth in the Steve/Cheryl/Salina series. Love Plus Steve equals Adventure, Shooting Trauma and Pain, and The Power of Words are the first three.
1. Amy Lin SmithChapter 1

Title: Jesse's Girl

Author: Daish

Summary: This is a repost to Jesse's girl. Jesse meets someone at Bobs and falls in love but will her past come back and ruin it all. Please r/r

Disclaimer: I do not own Diagnosis murder or anything associated with it. I only own Jesse's girl friend and Steve and Cheryl's baby.

A/n This story is being reposted after some revisions. A million thanks to Kiara Travis for being such a wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy on with the story.

Jesse sighed as he dropped off his pile of dishes and took a moment to lean against the wall. It was a particularly long night at Barbeque Bobs, the restaurant he co-owned with his best friend Steve. He had all ready put in a grueling 12-hour shift at the hospital and therefore was exhausted and then he had to come and work at Bobs. Oh of course Jesse loved working at Bobs especially watching people lick their fingers free of barbeque sauce and making sure each delectable rib was completely free of meat. Nothing satisfied him more than to see some totally clean their plate and walk away with a content smile on their face.

"Hey Jess these salads are ready for table 3," the cook called to him. Pulling himself from his thoughts Jesse took the Salads and headed for the table. After he had delivered the salads he walked back over to the bar hoping to be able to sit down and maybe get a little nap. Just as he reached the bar he saw an extremely attractive woman walk in the door and head for the bar. Jesse hurried behind the bar and grabbed a pad and a pencil a long the way.

"Hi what can I get you?" Jesse asked appearing in front of the woman. She looked up and Jesse found himself lost in the most hypnotic green eyes.

"Well uh let's see." She picked up a menu and scanned it, while pushing a strand of her silky strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Oh I bet her hair is soft Jesse thought as he watched her. . "I would like a plate of ribs and a small Salad with Ranch dressing if you have it with a Mountain Dew."

"Coming right up and if you need anything just let me know," Jesse said with a smile as he turned to place the order.

"Thanks," she replied with a melting smile of her own.

Jesse wasn't sure what it was about that particular girl but he felt a need to make sure that her order was perfect so he bypassed the cook and made it himself. The rest of the night dragged on and Jesse was kept busy occasionally glancing at the attractive woman hoping for a chance to get to know her. He thought she looked familiar but wasn't sure from where. Finally it was time to start closing up and Jesse was wiping down the tables when he saw that the young lady was still sitting at the bar.

"Hi I hope that you liked the food.

"Yes I did very much thank you. My name is Amy Lin Smith," she said as she held out her hand.

"You're quite welcome and my name is Jesse Travis," Jesse replied as he took her hand and shook it. A slightly awkward silence followed as Jesse knit his brows and then recognition became evident.

"I thought you looked familiar you're an EMT at Community General right?"

"Yes and wait a minute I thought I recognized that name you're a doctor right?" Jesse nodded. "So why do you have two jobs then?"

"Actually I co-own this restaurant with Mark Sloan and his son Lieutenant Steve Sloan."

"Oh I see that is really cool."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes that would be great thanks."

"How do you take it?"

"With two sugars and cream please," she replied. Jesse went into the kitchen and made the coffee.

"Here you go," Jesse said as he walked over and set down the cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They continued to talk and sip coffee until Amy glanced down at her watch.

'"Oh my goodness is it really that late already I have to work in the morning." Amy reached into her wallet and got out the money for the coffee.

"Don't worry about it it's on the house."

"Thanks but are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am but I would like to walk you out to your car if you don't mind."

"Ok thanks," she said as she picked up her purse and turned to head out of the restaurant with Jesse close behind. When they reached the car Amy dug into her purse until she found a pen and some paper and wrote something down on it.

"Here's my number maybe we can go out sometime when we are both off work?" Amy asked hopefully.

"I would love that I will give you a call when I know when my first night off is," Jesse said as he gave her his number as well just before she climbed into her car and flashed him a megawatt smile as she drove away.

Mark smiled over at his protégé as he listened to him talk about his new girl friend.

"Oh Mark, she is absolutely amazing her eyes are so hypnotic, and her hair is strawberry blonde and flows like soft silk down her back. I am just so frustrated. Every time one of us is off the other has to work. Tonight is the first time she is off in a week and I have to work. I just wish I didn't have to work tonight. I really want to get to know her better," Jesse said wistfully. Mark suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Jess, I tell you what go and spend sometime with her and I will cover your shift."

"Oh Mark are you sure you're supposed to be off in an hour right?"

"Yes but go on don't worry about it."

"Besides he can keep me company I have a long night ahead of me in the morgue looking over cases and could his expertise," Amanda added as she walked into the doctor's lounge. Mark smiled at Amanda as she sat down next to Jesse and ruffled his hair. Jesse made a face and gently swatted her hand.

"Manda…" Amanda just smiled.

"Now go on scoot before I take back my offer," Mark said with a chuckle.

"Ok you don't have to tell me twice," Jesse replied as he jumped up and bounced out of the doctor's lounge and ran down the hall like a kid on Christmas day. Mark and Amanda laughed at their young friends antics.

Amy was sitting in front of her TV wishing that she could see her boy friend. Unfortunately every time she had a night off he didn't, and vice versa. All of a sudden her door bell rang breaking her out of her reverie. "Hmm I wonder who that is," Amy mused as she walked to the door. She was delighted and surprised to find Jesse on the other side of the door.

"Hey Jess, I thought you had to work?"

"I did but Mark offered to cover my shift so you and I could go out to dinner and a movie if you still want to?"

"Sure I would love to just give me a few minutes to get ready ok, hon?" Jesse nodded as he leaned in for a long and searing passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. They went to red lobster and they really enjoyed their meal. Amy ordered the Shrimp Alfredo and Jesse ordered the Fried Seafood Platter. Amy also tried one of their margaritas called a lobsterita. After dinner they drove to the movie theater and decided to watch the new star wars movie.

"I loved that movie. It was good. I especially liked the scene with Yota fighting," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Yah me to I am glad that you had a good time." Amy turned to Jesse as he pulled into her drive way.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Sure I would love to," Jesse replied with a smile. Amy fixed them both a glass of wine and then cuddled up to Jesse on the couch as they watched some made for TV movie. About an hour into the movie Jesse noticed that Amy was curled upon his chest and that her breathing was even and deep, a sure sign that she was asleep. Jesse reached behind him and grabbed the blanket off of the couch and covered them both. Then he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as well.

The first thing that Jesse noticed was that someone was curled up against his chest and he felt the most soft and silky hair brushing against his cheek. Finally Jesse opened his and smiled down at the blonde beauty that was lying contentedly in his arms. Jesse reached out and ran his finger down her cheek. Amy's green eyes slowly opened and she squinted up at Jesse.

"Mmm morning Jess, did you sleep well?"

"Yes and that was mostly because I was curled up next to you. How about you?"

"I slept the best I have in months," she said with a smile as she leaned and gave Jesse a sweet and tender kiss. Amy glanced up at the clock then down at the handsome who was holding her. "We both have to get to work. How about you help yourself to some breakfast while I take a shower? How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Jesse replied as he got up to fix himself some breakfast and head off to what was sure to be a nice day at work.

A/n Yes I know that their was another part with the rest of the gang in this chapter but I have decided to make its own chapter because this one was getting so long. I recommend both meals and the drink they are absolutely delicious.


	2. Chapter 2Details and Plans

Chapter 2 Details and Plans

Rating K

A/n I decided to make this its own chapter hope you like. I am sorry if there are mistakes I have had tostay up all night because of a sleep study test I am doing at 7:30 this morning. It is now 5:38 and I had o go to class until 10:00 on Wednesday. Well anyway enough of my ranting please read and review.

Jesse was whistling as he walked into the doctor's lounge. "Good morning Mark how are you?"

"I am doing and you look happy did you have a nice date?" Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Yah I think that smile says enough," Amanda said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey guys how are you?" Steve asked as he walked in.

"Hey Steve we're all doing well. How about you guys and the baby?" Jesse asked.

"They are doing fine. Oh I have a photo. She just started to crawl I can't believe she really is eight months old," Steve said with a proud gleam in his eye as he pulled out the photo for everyone.

"Oh my goodness she is so adorable I am so blessed to be her god daughter," Jesse said with a smile as he looked at the baby who was crawling towards her daddy so he would pick her up.

"I can't believe how big she's getting it seems just like yesterday you were frantically calling me on your cell phone praying that she wouldn't have her in the car," Mark said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Yes she is quite the little one," Amanda said with a smile. Steve just smiled and stared at the picture of his beautiful baby girl.

"Hey Mark I have an idea why don't we have a barbeque this weekend," Amanda suggested.

"That sounds wonderful. How about at around 12:00 on Saturday and Jess you can Bring Amy so we can get to know her better.

"Ok sounds good to me, but I have to get started on my rounds see you guys later," Jesse called as he got up and headed off to do his rounds and think of his sweetheart and how much he loved being with her.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Surprises

Chapter 3 Sweet Surprises

A/n Here is the next part. Sorry for the long delay but I had writers block then life got crazy.

8888888888

"Hey where are you, Mark?" Jesse called as he walked into the beach house with Amy right behind him.

"Out on the deck, Jess," Mark called back.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone," Jesse said flashing Amy a smile.

"Hi Jess, and you must be Amy it's so nice to meet you," Mark said holding out his hand for a handshake. Amy returned the shake with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. Sloan," Amy replied.

"Call me Mark, please."

"Ok it's nice to meet you mark." Just then the back door opened and Cheryl walked out with Salina crawling in front of her.

"Pa!" Salina cried as she crawled as fast as her little legs would carry her towards her grandpa.

"Hey their, sweetheart. How's my little Lina doing?" Mark asked as he scooped her into his arms. Lina giggled and flashed him a smile.

"She's adorable," Amy commented.

"Thank you," Cheryl said.

"Amy, this is my god daughter Salina Nicole Sloan," Jesse said as he reached for the baby. Mark handed her over and she reached for Jesse's finger and guided it towards her mouth.

"No, no Lina," Cheryl warned.

"It's ok I know how much it hurts when your teething," Jesse said as he put his finger back in Salina's mouth.

"Hey Dad, where's the BBQ sauce?" Steve asked coming to the door.

"It's on the counter, son."

"Hey Big guy, this is my girlfriend Amy."

"Amy, this is Lieutenant Steve Sloan and Cheryl is his wife and this little sweetheart is his daughter.

"It's nice to meet you," Steve said. Just then Jesse heard two little voices yelling.

"Uncle Steve!" CJ and Dion cried in unison.

"That's enough boys," Ron reprimanded as he and Amanda walked on to the deck with the boys and Steve right behind them. Jesse introduced the rest of the group to Amy.

"Wow, that's a lot of names I hope I can remember them all," Amy said nervously.

"Don't worry you'll get it," Amanda reassured.

"Will you come play with us, Uncle Jesse, please?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, will you, please?" Dion begged.

"I tell you what why don't I play with you for a bit so your Uncle Jesse can play with Lina then maybe he can play with you after lunch?" Amy suggested.

"Ok," Dion said as he and CJ each grabbed one of Amy's hands and began pulling her towards the beach.

"Be nice, boys," Amanda warned.

"We will, Mom. We promise," Dion said.

8888888888

"Seems like the boys like her," Steve said. Jesse nodded looking nervous.

"We like her too, don't worry," Amanda said reassuringly. Jesse's face broke into a wide smile.

"I'll go make sure they don't wear her out in the first five minutes," Jesse said as he walked down the steps and headed across the beach. As he got closer to the trio on the sand making sand castles he could hear their conversation.

"Aunt Amy?" Dion asked.

"Yes?" Amy replied only slightly surprised to be called Aunt Amy.

"Are you Uncle Jesse's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am," Amy replied.

"That's right she is, kiddo," Jesse said as he settled himself and Lina on the sand.

"You're pretty," CJ said. Dion nodded in agreement. Amy blushed but smiled.

"The boys are right," Jesse whispered as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Amy's lips.

"Ewwww Uncle Jesse and Aunt Amy are kissin!" Dion cried. CJ nudged his brother in the ribs and they began a rousing chorus of, "Uncle Jesse and Aunt Amy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Amy started to giggle and Jesse just smiled.

"CJ, Dion! Stop that," Amanda called.

"Yes, ma'am. We're sorry," Dion said as they stopped singing.

"Li, no!" Jesse cried. Salina had managed to crawl out of his lap and was heading across the sand for the water. Everyone jumped up and ran after the little girl. Dion reached her first and picked her up. She had started to cry when Jesse had shouted.

"Shh, it's ok," Dion soothed.

"Can I see her for a minute, Dion?" Amy asked. Dion nodded as he placed Salina into Amy's arms.

"Can you open her mouth, Jess? I think she got some sand in her mouth.

"Yeah sure," Jesse said as he gently opened Salina's mouth. Amy gently scraped the sand off Salina's tongue then began to hand her back to Jesse.

"Is everything ok over here?" Cheryl asked worriedly as she ran towards the small group.

"its fine, Salina decided she wanted to try and go for a swim," Jesse explained.

"I see well you can't go swimming yet, sweetie you're still too little. Lunch is ready," Cheryl said as she took the baby from Jesse so she could feed her.

"Steve, what did you do with the diaper bag?" Cheryl asked.

"It's on the table," Steve called back. Cheryl nodded as she spotted it and grabbed the bottle of formula out to feed Salina while everyone started getting food.

8888888888

"I'll feed her so you can get some food first," Amanda offered.

"Are you sure?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes you can get something to eat and I'll feed her so Steve doesn't have to worry about it either. Plus I need the practice," Amanda said quietly. Cheryl nodded as she handed Amanda the baby and bottle. She had just turned to grab a plate when the last part of Amanda's statement clicked in her mind and she turned back to face her friend.

"Wait a minute; did you just say you need the practice?" Cheryl asked. Amanda nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "Is their something you need to tell us?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes there is," Amanda said. Cheryl nodded and smiled at her best friend she had a good idea of what Amanda's announcement was going to be.

"Hey guys!" Cheryl called out. The yard went silent and everyone turned to Cheryl.

"What is it, Cher?" Steve asked.

"Amanda has an announcement to make," Cheryl said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead we're listening, honey," Mark said. Amanda nodded as she turned to Cheryl with frightened eyes.

"It's ok just tell them, Mandy. You know they will be happy," Cheryl whispered. Amanda nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well… I'm going to have a baby," Amanda rushed out. Their was a full moment of silence before everyone started talking at once.

"How far along are you?

"When did you find out?

"Have you picked out a name?"

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"I'm going to be a dad?"

Steve could tell that Amanda was overwhelmed by all of the questions so he decided to intervene. Steve pointed at Salina's ears and Amanda covered them with her hands. Once that was done Steve let out a long loud whistle. The yard went silent.

"Why don't we do this one at a time?" Steve suggested.

"I'm going to be a Dad?" Ron asked in shock. Amanda nodded. Ron ran over and picked Amanda up and began swinging her around. Salina stopped sucking on her bottle to giggle at her Uncle Ron's antics.

"Put me down Ron. I'm holding a baby, remember?" Amanda said. Ron placed her gently back on the ground and leaned in for a kiss. Steve reached over and took Lina from Amanda's arms so she could get hugs from everyone.

"When did you find out?" Cheryl asked.

"I found out on Wednesday," Amanda answered.

"How far along are you?" Steve asked.

"About two months," Amanda said.

"Mommy will it be a boy or a girl?" CJ asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Are you guys ok with Mommy having a baby?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Dion said.

"Which one do you guys want?" Ron asked.

"A little sister," they cried. Everyone laughed at the response.

"Well let's eat now we have two things to celebrate Jesse meting such a wonderful young lady and Amanda having a baby," Mark said. Everyone murmured in agreement and began digging in.

8888888888

Lunch had been eaten and everyone was sitting on the deck watching Jesse play with Dion and CJ.

"He really loves those kids, doesn't he?" Amy commented.

"Yes he does," Mark said.

"Hey what did I miss?" Alex asked as he came out on to the deck.

"Hey you just get off a shift at the hospital?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Well you missed a lot. Amanda's going to have a baby, and this is Amy…"

"Amy Smith?" Alex said.

"I was going to say this is Amy Smith, but it looks like you guys know each other.

"Alex Martin?" Amy asked in astonishment.

"Yeah it's me. We met one year when my family went on summer vacation to Miami Beach Amy was their and we hung out all that week. So your dating Jesse, you poor thing," Alex quipped.

"Hey I heard that, Alex," Jesse called. Alex just laughed and gave Jesse thumbs up.

"Some people never grow up, do they?" Amy asked Amanda with a smile.

"Nope," Amanda agreed. The rest of the afternoon went by with lots of fun and good company. Lina started getting fussy around 5:00.

"I think it's time for some Tylenol and a nap I think her gums are bothering her, and she will only get fussier," Cheryl said.

"Here come to Daddy," Steve said as he picked her up from the blanket she had been laying on.

"She feels hot are you sure it's just teething?" Steve asked in concern.

"Yes all babies run a slight fever when they teethe don't worry about it," Amanda said.

"Ok if you say so," Steve replied as he began rocking the baby back and forth hoping to calm her.

"We should get going as well we have to go grocery shopping," Amanda said.

"Ok well drive careful," Mark said. Amanda nodded.

"CJ, Dion come on it's time to go," Amanda called.

"Awww, do we have to, Mom?" Dion asked.

"Yes," Amanda said.

"Ok, ok," Dion said grudgingly as he and CJ ran over to their Mom and Dad. Everyone left soon after that leaving Mark to finish cleaning up and reflect on the growth of his family.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4 find out who your friends are

"What are your plans for tonight?" Jesse asked as he and Amy stood outside the doctor's lounge.

"Well I'm done with class at 3:00 then I'm meeting 'nessa for coffee."

"What time are you meeting Jack?" Jesse asked referring to her other friend from college.

"We're meeting at 5:30 at Olive Garden. I wish you could come with us," Amy replied.

"Yeah, me, to. Steve needs the night off, though Lina's still teething and I think he said something about her catching the flu," Jesse answered.

"Well I understand. I have to go to class. I'm so glad that a lot of my EMT classes count towards my nursing degree. That only gives me a years worth of classes to take counting this semester," Amy said happily.

"I know I need to get to work, I love you. Feel free to stop by Bobs this afternoon if you want," Jesse offered as he leaned in for a kiss then pulled back so he could get to work.

888888888888

"At 3:30 Amy was sitting in a little coffee shop waiting on her lifelong best friend.

"Hey you, how are you?" Vanessa cried as she walked over to the table Amy was sitting at.

"I'm doing well I'm so glad that Jack could join us tonight," Amy responded as she hugged Vanessa.

"Will your boyfriend be joining us?" Vanessa asked.

"No, he has to work at Bobs," Amy explained.

"Okay, maybe we can go by. Living here I've been there, but Jack hasn't."

"Yeah, maybe we can," Amy said. They spent the next couple of hours talking until it was time to head off to meet Jack at Olive Garden. Amy couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. There was a bad feeling in her gut but she didn't know why. She just past it off as being nervous about seeing her old college flame again for the first time in almost 10 years.

888888888888

Amanda sighed as she leant against the wall. She hated night shift but she knew as part of her job she had to do at least one nightshift in the ER a month.

"You hanging in there okay, Amanda?" Alex asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, I am, I forgot just how tiring pregnancy is."

"I understand your coming to see me for your three-month checkup tomorrow right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm so glad you're my doctor, Alex. I wouldn't want anyone else," she admitted. Alex blushed but gave her a soft smile. The sound of sirens drew them to the ambulance bay.

"What have we got?" Amanda asked as the doors opened and the first stretcher was wheeled out.

"Female 29 years old a cut to the forehead," the EMT answered.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine. I'm worried about Amy," she protested.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Amanda asked.

"Vanessa Tiffany. Please take care of my friend, she's hurt real bad," Vanessa pleaded pointing to the other stretcher located in the ambulance. Amanda moved away so they could wheel out the other stretcher.

"You might want to call Dr. Travis," the EMT who was wheeling the stretcher told her.

"Why?" Amanda asked as she looked down at the person on the stretcher.

"Oh… Amy, sweetie."

"Let's get Ms. Tiffany into exam 1 and Amy into Trauma 1," Alex ordered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Amanda asked gently as she walked beside Vanessa's stretcher.

"We were out to dinner with a friend of ours. Amy's old boyfriend, but anyway as we were leaving he grabbed a hold of Amy and wouldn't let her go. I tried to pull him off, but he hit me in the head, knocking me out temporarily. When I came to I found Amy on the ground battered and bleeding from several places, including between her legs," Vanessa answered as she began to cry.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin will take care of you. Your friend will get the best care possible," Amanda reassured the distraught woman.

"I'll get her stabilized then I'll call Jesse," Amanda said to Alex as she followed the EMTS into the trauma room, giving orders as she went.

"Do you want to do a rape kit, Dr. Bentley?" asked the nurse.

"We need one, but I want to wait until both Dr. Travis and the police are here. Speaking of which I will call them while you get her settled in a room. I want x-rays and a cat scan. It looks like the bleeding has stopped for now, but I want you to keep an eye on it," Amanda instructed.

"Yes, Dr. Bentley," the nurse replied. Amanda favored her with a smile before heading out of the room to head for her office.

8888888888888

Jesse was balancing several plates of food when he heard the phone ring.

"Get that will you, Nicky?" Jesse called to one of the other workers.

"Sure thing, Jess," Nicky called as she answered the phone.

"Barbeque Bobs this is Nicky how can I help you?"

"Hi, Nicky this is Dr. Bentley is Jesse there?"

"Yes, but he's got his hands full of orders right now.

"It's kind of an emergency that I talk to him," Amanda informed her.

"Okay, hold on a minute," Nicky said, putting the phone down.

"Hey Jesse, it's Dr. Bentley she says it's an emergency and she needs to talk to you right now," Nicky called.

"Okay, come take these orders from me and I'll take it," Jesse answered. A bad feeling was creeping into his chest.

"Here you go, Jess," Nick said, handing him the phone as she took the orders.

"Hey Amanda what's up?" Jesse asked.

"Jess, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Amanda said solemnly.

"What is it Manda?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"It's Amy, she's in the hospital. She was brought in about a half an hour ago, sweetie."

"Is she okay?" Jesse gasped. Amanda hesitated not sure what to tell him over the phone. "Amanda? Just tell me," Jesse pleaded.

"She was beaten and raped," Amanda answered softly. Silence greeted her answer.

"Jess you there?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, do they know who did it, have the police been called?"

"Yes we know who did it, her best friend Vanessa was with her and positively identified him. She had a cut on the forehead but was otherwise unharmed. I wanted to call you before I called Steve. I'll call him next and have him pick you up. You shouldn't be driving right now, honey," Amanda said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Jesse agreed woodenly.

"I'll call Steve and either him or Cheryl will be there as soon as they can. See you soon," Amanda replied.

"Yeah see you soon. Tell Amy I'll be there soon okay?" Jesse requested.

"Will do," Amanda answered as she hung up the phone before picking it back up to call another familiar number.

"Nicky, I have an emergency Amy's in the hospital can you close up?" Jesse asked his head waitress.

"Sure I hope she's okay," Nicky said she had gotten to know the other woman and was very fond of her.

"Thank you, I'll be in the office, Steve or Cheryl will be here shortly tell them where I am, will you?" Jesse asked. Nicky nodded as she reached for the salad someone was handing her.

88888888888888

Steve looked curiously at the clock when the phone rang. Who was calling him at 9:30 in the evening?

"Hello," Steve said, answering the phone.

"Hey Steve, it's Amanda. I know it's your night off, but I need either you or Cheryl to come down to the hospital, please."

"Why what's going on is my Dad okay?" Steve asked apprehensively.

"Your Dad is fine, but Amy isn't," Amanda answered.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he reached for his badge and coat.

"She was out to dinner with a couple of friends and was beaten and raped by her male friend, according to her friend Vanessa," Amanda explained.

"Have you called Jess yet?"

"Yeah, I need you to pick him up, please."

"Sure let me tell Cher what's going on and I'll be there as soon as I can," Steve answered.

"Okay, see you then," Amanda said.

"See you then."

TBC?

A/n yes I'm back, long time I know, but my life has been absolutely crazy lately. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5police reports and worryworts

"Is he in the office, Nicky?" Steve asked the head waitress as he walked into Bobs.

"Yes he is," she answered as she picked up an order to carry it to a table.

"Thanks," Steve called back.

"Your welcome, I hope Amy's okay. I really like her," she said.

"Yeah, me to," Steve agreed. Jesse was startled when the door to the office opened.

"Steve?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. You ready to go Jess?"

"I guess so," Jesse answered. He stood up and followed Steve out to his truck hoping that Amy would be okay.

88888888888888888888888888

Amy's return to consciousness was a painful one. She moaned when she felt all the aches and pains. She began to catalog her injuries. The pain between her legs confirmed her worst fears.

"Hey there, Amy, I'm glad to see you awake," Amanda said softly as she entered the room.

"Hey, Amanda, what happened? Where's Vanessa?" Amy wanted to know.

"Jack attacked both of you. Vanessa only got a few bumps and bruises and a knock to the head. You were..." Amanda broke off; this was the part of her job she hated.

"I was raped, wasn't I?" Amy asked. Amanda nodded. The confirmation that she'd been raped by someone she thought she could trust caused the tears to begin sliding down her face. Amanda rushed forward and gathered the other woman into her arms and began to soothe her.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now. Steve will catch him. I promise," she whispered. During this Steve and Jesse had reached CGH and located the room Amy was in. Jesse hesitated before walking in. He knew that most rape victims didn't want a man around them right after the attack, but on the other hand Amy was his girlfriend and he wanted to check on her. Steve could see his friend's dilemma.

"I'll poke my head in and get Amanda's opinion," Steve offered.

"Okay," Jesse answered. Steve tapped gently on the door, getting Amanda's attention. She looked up to see Steve and Jesse standing uncertainly in the hall. Steve motioned for her to join them.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she told her patient.

"Okay," Amy said tiredly.

"Hey you two," Amanda said as she closed the door to Amy's room.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Jesse rushed out. Putting her hand on his shoulder Amanda patted it.

"Slow down, one thing at a time, Jess. She's got a lot of bruises and the rape kit came back positive, but we already knew it would. As for seeing her, let me ask her, okay? She'll have to tell Steve what happened and I'll ask if she wants you with her when she talks to him," Amanda explained. Both men nodded in understanding.

"Tell her its okay if she doesn't want me in their, will you? I'll understand if she just wants you," Jesse told her.

"I will," Amanda assured him. Amanda gave them an encouraging smile before heading back into the hospital room to talk to Amy.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Amy?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Jess and Steve are outside. Do you want Jesse in here when you talk to Steve and tell him what happened?" she asked softly.

"Um, yeah but will you stay with me?" she requested.

"Of course I will. Jesse wanted me to tell you that he understood if you only wanted me in here with you," she told her gently.

"I know he does, but I want him in here to," she replied.

"Okay, then I'll tell them both to come in if you're ready?" Amanda asked. Amy nodded as she took a deep breath. Steve and Jesse walked into the room each taking a spot beside Amy. Jesse placed his hand on the edge of Amy's hospital bed to let her know that she could grab it at anytime during her explanation of what happened with Jack. Steve took out a pad and a pencil.

"I'm ready whenever you are. We can take a break anytime you need to okay?" he asked.

"Okay, well here goes," she began.

888888888888888

"Then I woke up here and worried about 'Nessa," Amy finished as she started to cry again. Wordlessly Jesse held out his arms and she cuddled into them.

"Shh it's all okay now, it's okay, sweetie," Jesse murmured into her ear. He rocked back and forth as he rubbed her back trying to give what comfort he could.

"I think she's asleep," Steve whispered about 10 minutes later. Carefully so as not to wake her Jesse eased her back on to the pillows and sat back in his chair.

"Well I think I'm going to go check on my other patients," Amanda said as she yawned.

"You feeling okay Amanda?" Steve asked in concern.

"Yeah, the babies making me a bit more tired than usual, but other than that I'm okay," she answered.

"Good, just remember don't overdo it," Jesse reminded her.

"I won't, you're starting to sound like Ron and Alex," she complained. Steve laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jesse replied. Amanda grumbled and both men laughed.

"Women have been working and pregnant for years now. I'll be fine," she protested.

"We know you will, we're just worried about you," Steve argued.

"I know you are, and I appreciate it, I really do, but I promise I know my limits and won't overdo it," she promised them. Both men looked satisfied at her response.

"Good that's all we're asking," Jesse said as he yawned. "Man, I'm tired," he said rubbing his hand across his face.

"Me, to, I'm looking forward to getting home and climbing into bed. But first I need to file the report and get a sketch of Jack out for the officers to track him down. Talk to you guys later," Steve told both of them. Bye Steve, they answered in unison.

"Page me if she needs anything," Amanda told Jesse as she turned down the lights and headed back into the hall to check on another patient. Jesse made himself comfortable in the chair by Amy's bedside and after grabbing her hand closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. I'll update again as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6 Riding the Rollercoaster

"Thanks for picking Lina up from Daycare," Cheryl said as she talked to Amanda while scribbling notes in a case file.

"It's no problem, I know you and Steve are wrapped up in the Mason homicide. I sent my report to Steve this morning so my parts done," Amanda added.

"We'll be over to pick her up as soon as one of us can," Cheryl told her.

"Don't worry about it. CJ and Dion will love playing with her," Amanda assured her.

"I'm sure they will," Cheryl agreed.

"I hate to run, but I have to use the bathroom. Ah the joys of being five months pregnant," joked Amanda.

Cheryl laughed at her friends comment. "Yeah but it's totally worth it in the end," she said as she glanced at a picture of her 10-month-old daughter sitting on her desk.

"Yes it is, see you when you get to my house," Amanda said as she hung up and hurried for the bathroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy!" chorused two excited boys as they climbed into the car.

"Hey there, boys. How was school?"

"It was good," Dion answered.

"I got a hundred on my spelling test," CJ added.

"Good job, sweetie."

"Why is baby Lina with us?" CJ asked.

"We're watching her until Uncle Steve or Aunt Cheryl can get off work," Amanda answered.

"Yay!" the boys cried in unison. Amanda laughed at her son's excitement.

"Do we have a lot of homework tonight?" Amanda inquired.

"Not a lot," CJ answered.

"What about you Dion?"

"I've got some," he grumbled.

"Okay, homework first then you can play with the baby. Groans from the two boys followed Amanda's statement. Salina began to cry and Amanda took her eyes off the road for a moment to see what the matter was. Just as she did that an on-coming car headed straight for her.

"Mommy! Look out!" Dion shouted but it was too late. The car slammed into the drivers side of the car. Amanda did her best to control it but the car spun out of control, flipped end-over-end down the embankment and landed in the creek that was just off the highway. The screamms of all three children mixed with her own rang in the expectant mother's ears before she blacked out.

TBC?

A/n, maybe this'll spark some interest in this story. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 aftermath

"Man, this doesn't look good," commented one of the EMT's as he climbed out of the ambulance with his partners.

"Yeah, the medevac helicopters on its way. Let's try and get in there and rescue these people," Amy replied as she and her two partners, Michael Weston and Jim Branton headed down the embankment. Amy's heart sped up when she saw the car. She thought it looked familiar but she wasn't sure yet.

"It's one of the M.E's for the county," Jim called as he caught sight of the license plate.

"No," Amy whispered when her suspicions were confirmed.

"What's wrong, Aim?" Jim asked.

"I know that car, that's Dr. Amanda Bentley's car," she explained. "She's five months pregnant."

"Damn," Jim muttered. As they got closer Mike looked into the back passenger window.

"I've got three kids back here!" he shouted.

"Three?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah two boys and a baby girl," he answered.

"Let's move people we've got people to save," Jim ordered as he made his way to Amanda's side of the car.

"I'll help Mike with the kids," Amy told him as she headed for the back of the car.

"We need to move fast before this thing begins to sink," Mike said. Reaching the door Amy tried to open it but couldn't.

"Help me, please." Nodding Mike added some pressure and the door popped open. CJ stared at them with wide pain filled eyes.

"CJ can you hear me? It's Aunt Amy, sweetheart."

"Aunt Amy?" he whispered.

"Yeah it's me, do you hurt anywhere?"

"My arm hurts. Dion, baby Lina, and Mommy aren't moving, though. Are they dead? Is Mommy dead?" he wailed.

"Shh, no she's not dead. Wait a minute Lina's with you? Why is Lina with you?" Amy asked.

"'Cause Mommy's watchin her til Uncle Steve or Aunt Cheryl get off work," the little boy explained.

"I see well lets get you out of there, how does that sound?" she asked softly.

"Okay," he answered, beginning to Cry.

"My name's Mike, can you unbuckle your seatbelt?" he asked.

"I'll try," CJ said. Pushing on the buckle to release the belt he couldn't.

"Push just a bit harder, kiddo," Mike encouraged. CJ did what he was told and the seatbelt finally released. CJ was about to launch himself at Amy but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Is your arm the only thing that hurts?" she questioned. They needed to know if he had any neck or back injuries they needed to take into account when moving him.

"And my head I hit it once when we were flipping but I didn't go to sleep like everyone else," he supplied.

"Okay, that's good," Amy said. As if that were the invitation he needed the little boy launched himself into his "aunts" arms and started to cry harder. Adjusting under the weight of the scared young boy she began to rub his back as she headed for the ambulance with him.

"Shh, its okay, I need to ask you some questions is that okay?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he sniffled.

"Okay, just a minute I need to tell Mike something," she said.

"Mike, I'm taking him up. I think Troy can watch him since it looks like his arm is the only thing so we can get everyone else out."

"Okay, Amy," Mike replied.

"Who's Troy?" CJ piped up.

"He's the guy who drives the ambulance," she answered.

"Oh," he said.

"How old are you?" Amy questioned.

"I'm seven," CJ said.

"Any trouble breathing, hearing, or seeing?"

"Nope, my head and arm hurt but nothin' else," he answered.

"That's good I'll take a look at the arm when we get to the ambulance," she said as the vehicle in question came into view. Nodding after which he winced CJ laid his head on her shoulder. Five minutes later Amy had determined that CJ had broken his left wrist and he had a slight concussion but appeared to be otherwise okay. After applying some ice and a temporary wrist brace to immobilize it she settled him in the back of the ambulance with a teddy bear they had for kids who were in accidents.

"Hey Troy," she called.

"Yeah?" the man replied as he turned to her.

"This is CJ he's seven and has a broken wrist and a slight concussion can he hang out with you for a bit while I go help get the others from the car?"

"Sure you can stay with me kiddo," Troy said as he got out of the drivers seat and climbed into the back with CJ and got comfortable.

"Don't let him go to sleep," Amy instructed as she turned and headed for the car.

"I know," he called back as he turned to CJ and, asked him a question.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"How's it coming?" she called as she reached the car.

"I've almost got the car seat free, the babies unconscious and appears to have hit her head but doesn't appear to be hurt to bad the car seat protected her," Mike answered.

"Is she responding to stimulation," Amy questioned.

"No, she's not," Mike said.

"Damn, that's not good," Amy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That may mean she's slipped into a coma," the woman explained.

"Damn!" Mike said echoing Amy's earlier words. After fumbling with the straps holding the car seat for one more minute it came free.

"You gonna take her up and assess her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," he told her. "Do you know how old she is and what her name is? I know CJ was calling her 'Baby Lina, but what's her full name?" Mike questioned.

"It's Salina Nicole Sloan and she's 10 months old," Amy supplied.

"Sloan as in Dr. Mark Sloans granddaughter and the police lieutenants daughter?" Mike asked in awe.

"One in the same," Amy answered.

"Damn it's always worse when it's someone you know even if it's in passing. Dr. Sloan was a big reason why I became an EMT," Mike lamented.

"You'll have to tell me the story sometime, but right now we've got patients to take care of," Amy gently reminded him.

"Yeah I know I'm gonna take her up now," Mike said gently lifting the car seat out of the car careful to do his best not to agrivate any injuries known or unknown to them at that point.

"Okay, I'll work on getting Dion out. Do you think it would be best to go around the other side so I don't risk the car tilting to far this way?" Amy wondered.

"That's probably a good idea," Mike agreed. Just then the sound of a helicopter could be heard.

"Medevacs here," Amy commented as she saw them land close to the ambulance.

"I'm headin' up," Mike said as he turned and gently carried the car seat with the unconscious infant in it up the embankment towards the ambulance and the medevac helicopter. I hope everyone makes it through this Amy thought as she watched him go as a lone tear slid down her cheek before she reached up and wiped it away. She had a job to do and now wasn't the time to let her emotions get in the way. There would be time for that later. Hopefully when she was snuggled securely in Jesse's arms.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Quickly making her way to the drivers side of the car Amy called to Jim.

"How's she doing?"

"She's in pretty bad shape. A couple of cuts, a broken collar bone, a knot on her head and she's bleeding from a fairly substantial gash on her head," Jim reported.

"How's the baby?"

"I'm not sure I can't tell if it's moving or not," Jim said softly. Amy had to blink back tears she hoped and prayed that Amanda's baby would be okay. Amanda had done so much for Amy and she just wanted to return the favor.

"Medevacs here will she need it?"

"Yeah, pro--- Shit! She's not breathing, I think one of her ribbs may be broken and have punctured her lung as well," Jim called as he positioned the young mother so he could perform CPR.

"Oh god, is she conscious?" Amy asked as she tugged on Dion's door.

"No," he answered tursly as he continued to blow air into Amanda's lungs. He blew out a sigh of relief when she began breathing again. "She's breathing but still out," he informed his partner. Amy blew out the breath she'd been holding.

"I can't get this door open, can you push on it from the inside?" she requested.

"Sure," Jim answered as he pushed as Amy pulled. After a couple of tries the door came open reluctantly. "Oh Dion," Amy whispered when she caught sight of the boy. His right leg appeared to be pinned under Amanda's seat at an awkward angle, his right arm which was angled as if to protect Salina and his brother appeared to be broken and he had blood on his face from a deep cut above his eye.

"Dion, can you hear me?" she asked. His lashes fluttered but his eyes didn't open. "Can you open your eyes for me, sweetheart? It's Aunt Amy, your safe now," she soothed. A moan came from the boy as his eyes cracked open.

"Hey there, kiddo, glad to see you awake," she said cheerfully.

"Aunt Amy? Where am I?" he mumbled in confusion.

"You were in an accident, sweetie. We're going to take you to the hospital so they can make you all better," she told him. Without moving his head Dion scanned his surroundings.

"Where are baby Lina and CJ? Is Mommy and the baby okay?" he questioned as he began to panic.

"Shh, calm down, Salina and CJ are up with my partner at the ambulance. Your Mommy's being taken care of by my other partner there, see him?" Amy asked as she pointed to Jim.

"MMM," Dion replied.

"Where all does it hurt?" Amy asked.

"My head, my arm, my tummy and my leg. I can't move my leg," Dion cried as he tried to but couldn't.

"Shh, it's okay, it's pinned under your Mommy's seat but we're gonna get you out okay?" Amy reassured the frightened boy.

"O...kay," he stuttered. Amy frowned she didn't like how slow his speech was, and he seemed to be slurring his words a bit.

"Uh oh," Dion said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I don' feel so good," Dion exclaimed as he slumpt over and vomitted repeatedly. Amy's concern trippled at that. Moving quickly she supported the young boy and rubbed his back as he threw up. Finally he slumpt against her and began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo," she soothed.

"How come I see two of you?" he asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Amy questioned.

"There's two of you. Can you t-t-tell the other you to stop moving it's making me dizzy," Dion requested. Frowning Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out her penlight. Turning it on she shined it in Dion's eyes. She frowned when she saw that his pupils didn't react to the light properly.

"S-s-stop," he whined. "It hurts and makes me sick," he complained. As if to prove his point he leaned over and was sick again.

"How close are you to getting her out? Dion really needs to be out of this car and in that copter ASAP," Amy called.

"I've got her," Jim said as he finally freed Amanda from the car and stood up flagging down the medevac EMT.

"We need two stretchers down here now!" he shouted. Dion whimpered at the noise.

"You got it!" the other guy called back. Ten minutes later Amanda and a newly freed and barely conscious Dion were placed on stretchers and rushed to the helicopter. There was a moment of panic when Dion realized that Amy wouldn't be coming with him.

"I have to ride in the ambulance and help take care of Lina and CJ, okay? I'll see you at the hospital, though," she promised.

"'Kay," Dion whispered as he cried out in pain as his leg was accidentally jostled when the EMT went over a bump.

"Lets go," Amy called to Jim and they hurried to the Ambulance and jumped in.

"We going to Community?" Troy asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes," Amy answered as she settled next to CJ and took his hand.

"Where are Mommy and Dion?" he questioned.

"They're in the helicopter you'll see them at the hospital," she told him.

"Okay, I'm sleepy," CJ mumbled as his eyes began to close.

"You can't go to sleep yet, kiddo. How about you talk to me?" she suggested.

"'Bout what?" CJ asked.

"Tell me about your day at school," Amy said thoughtfully.

"Okay," CJ agreed. Amy smiled at him as he began to tell her how his day at school had gone.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Man it's been a long day," Alex commented as he, Jesse, and Mark were sitting in the doctors lounge.

"Tell me about it," Jesse agreed.

"We still have several hours left," Mark reminded the younger two.

"Don't remind me," his protégé complained. Mark laughed at the look on the younger doctor's face. Just then the PA came to life.

"Dr's Sloan, Martin, and Travis to the ER Stat! Dr's Sloan, Martin and Travis to the ER stat!"

"Back to work," Mark said as the three of them simultaneously disposed of their coffee and hurried quickly for the ER.

"What have we got, Cindy?" Mark asked the young nurse who had paged them.

"MVA, four people involved. Two coming in via medevac and two in the ambulance she reported.

"Any idea of ages?"

"Three children and one adult, according to the EMT's."

"Okay, Prepare all three trauma rooms and exam room two just in case some of the injuries are minor. We'll each take a patient unless it's determined that one of them needs two of us. Once we determine how critical they are we'll determine who takes the fourth patient. Okay, lets move!" Mark instructed. The two younger men followed their mintors instructions and jumped into action. The rooms were prepared in no time.

"Medevacs one minute out!" Cindy called as she hung up the phone.

"Jesse you and I will head to the roof," Mark instructed. "Alex you stay down here to take care of the two patients coming in on the ambulance," he said.

"Yes, Mark," Alex replied as he headed for the bay to await the ambulance.

"What have we got?" Jesse asked shouting over the noise of the helicopter.

"38-year-old female AmandaMay Bentley, five months pregnant. She's got a broken collar bone, several cuts, a broken rib or two, a punctured lung, and a gash above her left eye. She also has a concussion and is unconscious," the EMT said as he eased the stretcher out of the helicopter and on to the roof.

"'Manda!" Jesse cried as he caught sight of his friend lying motionless on the stretcher.

"How's the baby?" Mark questioned.

"We're not sure, the EMT's at the scene couldn't tell if it was moving. I think it is, but I don't know, the EMT answered.

"Lets get her into trauma one I want a chem 7 a CBC a portable chest, a CT scan and an ultrasound stat!" Mark barked at the staff surrounding him. The nurses jumped into action and Mark quickly followed the stretcher that held one of his dearest friends.

"Nine-year-old male, Dion Mathew Bentley has a broken leg, a broken arm, complains of stomach pain, has severe double vision a headache and vomitted twice at the scene," the EMT explained as the stretcher holding Dion was lifted out and placed on the roof.

"Dion, it's Uncle Jesse, can you hear me?" Jesse asked his throat clogged with tears.

"H-h-hi," Dion stuttered.

"Hey there, kiddo lets get you taken care of okay?" Jesse suggested.

"'Kay, how are the others?" he questioned.

"Mark's taking care of your mom," Jesse told him.

"How are CJ and baby Lina?" Dion choked out. Jesse felt all the air leave his lungs. He knew that there were three children in the car but he'd never gave any thought to one of them being Lina.

"I don't know I haven't seen them yet. Lets concentrate on getting you better, okay? Are you still seeing double?"

"Yeah," Dion answered. "Uh oh," Dion said. Jesse was about to ask what was wrong when the young boy rolled to his side and vomitted on the ground barely missing the doctor's shoes.

"Lets get him into trauma room two. I want an x-ray of both his arm and leg. I also want a CT of his head and stomach," Jesse ordered as he ran alongside the stretcher. Nurses ran ahead to do what the young doctor ordered.

"We're gonna take real good care of you, kiddo," Jesse promised as he squeezed Dion's hand. Dion nodded slightly then closed his eyes. "You've gotta stay with me for a little while longer, can you do that?" Jesse asked.

"I'm really sleepy," Dion complained.

"I know you are, but you can't sleep yet, okay? I need you to stay awake for me. Talk to me," Jesse suggested.

"'Bout what?" he asked unknowingly echoing CJ's words to Amy.

"I don't care anything you want," Jesse said as they reached the trauma room and transfered the young boy from the stretcher to the hospital bed as quickly and painlessly as possible.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Alex looked up when he heard the sirens and saw the ambulance come screaming around the corner. It stopped in the bay and the back door flew open.

"10-month-old female, Salina Nicole Sloan, has a couple of cuts and a knot on the head. She's been unconscious since we found her. She's not responding to stimulation breathing and heart rate are good, though," the EMT rattled off.

"Lina..." Alex lamented as he saw the little girl he'd help deliver just a few months ago.

"Lets get her into trauma three, I want a CT scan of her head and she'll need stitchs for that cut. I also want complete blood work," Alex instructed as he reached out and squeezed the babies hand. He frowned when she didn't respond to the touch.

"Yes, Dr," the nurse who took control of the stretcher said as she quickly wheeled the baby girl down the hall.

"What else have we got?" Alex questioned. Just then Amy came into view.

"Oh Alex, it's CJ," she exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked in confusion he didn't understand what she meant.

"Seven-year-old male, Colin Jesse Bentley complains of a headache and has a broken wrist," Jim explained as he and Amy lifted the stretcher out of the ambulance.

"Uncle Alex!" CJ exclaimed.

"Hey there, kiddo. I'm gonna take good care of you, okay?"

"'Kay."

"Where are Dion and Mommy?" the little boy asked.

"They just got here in the helicopter," Amy told him.

"Amanda and Dion were in the car to?" Alex asked in shock. Amy nodded.

"I'm not sure what happened we haven't got that far yet," she said.

"Lets get him into exam room two. I want an X-ray of the wrist and a CT scan of his head," Alex instructed as he followed alongside the stretcher.

"What do you want me to do?" Amy asked.

"Stay with him and take care of his wrist. I've gotta go check on Lina then go tell Mark," Alex said.

"Oh poor Mark," Amy said.

"Yeah I know, and I've gotta call Steve and Cheryl as well," Alex added. His heart was very heavy. He hated contacting people to inform them that their loved ones were in the hospital but he hated it even more when it was someone he knew. Taking a deep breath he walked into the trauma room that held one of the most precious people in a lot of peoples lives, his included and began assessing the situation and what needed to be done.

TBC?

A/n please read and review. Forgive any spelling mistakes I'm writing this in kind of a hurry.


	8. Chapter 8 diagnosis and notification

Alex blew out a long breath and ran his hands across his face as he stepped out of the trauma room that held Salina. Amy saw him and met him halfway between there and the exam room.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"She has a score of eight on the pediatric Glasgow Coma Scale," Alex answered.

"So what does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means she's in a pretty deep coma but hopefully she'll come out of it. The CT shows some mild swelling on her brain. The one thing going for her is that she's so young," Alex said softly. "How's CJ doing?"

"He's okay, the break doesn't look to bad. I think a cast should be enough. I don't think he needs surgery. The CT confirmed a mild concussion but no swelling of the brain," Amy reported.

"Any idea about what happened?" Alex wanted to know.

"Apparently Salina had started to cry and Amanda looked back to see what was wrong and the next thing CJ knew he saw a car coming at them and slamming into Amanda's side of the car and they began flipping then crashed right side up in the creek," Amy relayed.

"Wow, sounds like quite a wild ride," Alex commented.

"Yeah it does. A nurse is letting CJ pick out a cast for his wrist right now," Amy said.

"Okay, I'm admitting them both. CJ for overnight observation. I need to tell Steve and Mark," Alex said regretfully.

"You telling Mark first?" Amy asked.

"Parents are supposed to come before grandparents but in this case I don't know..."

"Tell him first so he's not shocked if he sees her name on the chart," Amy suggested.

"Yeah your right, I know your not a full fledged nurse yet, but will you make the call to Ron? I think it'll be easier to take coming from someone he knows? If people have a problem with it, send them to me," Alex told her.

"Will do, let me know what else I can do," she said.

"I will," Alex called as he turned and headed for Mark who was making his way slowly out of Amanda's trauma room.

"Hey, Mark, how is she?"

"She's in pretty bad shape. She's going up for surgery to repair her punctured lung," Mark said wearily.

"And the baby?" Alex questioned.

"Thankfully the babies okay."

"The other patients were CJ and Salina," Alex informed his mintor softly.

"Salina?" Mark choked out. Alex nodded in confirmation.

"How is she? How's CJ? Do Steve and Cheryl know?" Mark stuttered. Alex held up his hand to stop the flood of questions.

"She's in a pretty deep coma and has a cut on her head that needed stiches. She had a score of eight on the PGCS. CJ has a slight concussion and a broken wrist that just needs a cast. I wanted to tell you before I called Steve so you weren't blindsighted if you saw her name on the admit sheet," the younger doctor explained. Tears gathered in the corners of Mark's eyes.

"Thanks for telling me first," he said. The response Alex was about to give was cut off when Jesse and a couple of nurses crashed through the trauma room doors with a stretcher carrying Dion's battered body on it.

"He's got internal bleeding somewhere and we need to find it and also fix his leg," Jesse called out.

"Doctor he's seizing!" shouted a nurse.

"I need 10 Mics of Phenibarbitol," Jesse ordered.

"I'll take him from here," called Spencer Robinson one of the pediatric surgons.

"Okay, Spence, keep me posted," Jesse instructed.

"Yes, Dr. Travis," called the younger man as he wheeled the unconscious patient into the elevator and the doors slid shut. Walking over to the other two men Jesse leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Man, what a mess," he commented. The other two nodded in agreement before filling Jesse in on the conditions of the others.

"Amy's calling Ron to notify him about Amanda and the boys. I figured we all had enough else to do and that it would be better coming from someone he knows," Alex said.

"Your probably right, do you want me to call Steve for you?" Jesse offered.

"Thanks, but she's my patient so I should do it, even though I really hate to," Alex replied. "I'll be at the nurses station if you need me," Alex said.

"Wait a minute you said amy's calling Ron when did you see her?" Jesse questioned.

"It was the ambulance she works on that responded to the call," Alex told his friend.

"Oh, okay," Jesse replied. Nodding Alex turned and walked to the nurses station and picked up the phone. After closing his eyes to draw a bit of strength he dialed Steve's cell phone number. Placing the receiver to his ear he took in a deep breath at the first ring and let it out slowly.

"Sloan," Came Steve's gruff voice.

"Hey Steve, it's Alex, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but..."

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Sorry I'm late, but traffic was backed up cause of an accident on PCH," Detective Ben Chapman said as he reached Steve and Cheryl's desks.

"No problem, are those the witness statements?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, where's Cheryl?" Ben asked.

"She's getting a cup of coffee," Steve answered.

"I guess we can wait for her then," Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah, so tell me about this accident," Steve prompted.

"I'm not sure how it happened but it looked like the car was hit on the drivers side and flipped end-over-end down the embankment and crashed into the creek. Ambulance and the medevac helicopter were their," Ben explained.

"Man, sounds like a bad one. I hope everyone's okay," Steve said.

"Yeah I do to," Ben agreed. Further conversation was haulted when Steve's cell rang. Reaching for it, he answered it without looking at the caller ID first.

"Sloan," Steve answered gruffly.

"Hey Steve, it's Alex, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Salina's been in an accident. Amanda and the kids were in an accident and apparently wound up flipping multiple times and landed in the creek. Everyone's been brought to CGH. Salina's in a pretty deep coma and I need you and Cheryl to get here as soon as you can to talk about somethings. She's young and healthy and should wake up but we need to talk about what to do if she doesn't," Alex informed the lieutenant. Steve who had been standing beside his desk stumbled backwards and fell into his chair. His face was pale and he looked as if he were in shock.

"Whoa Steve!" Ben shouted as he caught sight of the expression on the lieutenants face.

"Cheryl! Get over here now!" he called as he eased the cell phone out of Steve's limp hand.

"This is detective Ben Chapman who is this?"

"Hi, Ben, this is Dr. Alex Martin from Community General Hospital. I was calling to tell Steve that Salina was involved in a car accident with Amanda Bentley and her two children," Alex explained.

"I'll make sure they get to the hospital as soon as they can," Steve assured the doctor.

"Thank you," Alex said before hanging up. Cheryl came running over at Ben shouting her name.

"What is it? What's wrong Steve?" she questioned softly as she knelt in front of her husband. Steve lifted his head at her voice and Cheryl shrank back at the devastation and pain she saw in his eyes. Deciding that Steve was too shattered to explain Ben began.

"Salina's been in an accident with Amanda and her two boys. It was a pretty bad one, according to Dr. Martin."

"Oh my gosh, how's my baby?" Cheryl cried.

"She's in a coma," Steve replied brokenly.

"W-w-what?" Cheryl asked stunned.

"She's in a coma. Alex says she has a good chance to wake up because she's healthy but she's in a really deep coma right now," he explained as he slowly got to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets head to Community General," the shaken mother demanded.

"Neither of you are in any condition to drive. We don't need another accident to deal with. I'll go tell Captain Newman what's going on then we'll head out, get your jackets and stuff and meet me in the parking lot," Ben instructed before turning and heading for the captains office. Ten minutes later the three of them were in Ben's squad car and rushing to Community General Hospital.

TBC?

A/n thanks for the alerts and reviews. Please continue to review. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9 the waiting game

It was a somber group sitting in the doctor's lounge when Steve and Cheryl walked in.

"Do you know anything how's everyone?" Steve demanded as he and Cheryl seated themselves.

"CJ just got a cast on his broken wrist and is resting comfortably. Amanda and Dion are in surgery as we speak, and Salina is in the PICU next door to CJ. We'll put Dion in with his brother. We're going to put Amanda on the maternity ward so they can keep an eye on the baby," Mark reported.

"How's Lina doing?" Cheryl questioned softly.

"She has a score of eight on the pediatric glasgo scale which means she's in a very deep coma. I'm hopeful she'll wake up. She's young and healthy, so I'm confident. It's just a waiting game now," Alex explained.

"Can we see her?" Steve requested. Alex nodded as he stood up.

"If you'll follow me." Nodding the distraught parents rose to their feet and followed the doctor out of the room. This left Jesse, Mark, and Ron sitting in silence. Just then a disheveled Amy came through the door. Stopping in the doorway her green eyes took in the other ocupants. Her eyes landed on her boyfriend and her carefully controlled emotions snapped. Jesse saw the instant she broke and the tears filled her eyes and he was across the room and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"It was so awful, Jesse. CJ was in the best shape of them and I had to tell him he couldn't see his mom or brother or Salina. He asked me if they'd make it and all I could say was I don't know." She wept bitterly letting her tears soak the doctors scrubs.

"You were with them right after the accident?" Ron prompted. Nodding Amy pulled herself together and seated herself next to the FBI agent.

"My partners and I arrived on scene shortly after the accident happened. CJ was conscious when we reached him and appeared to be relatively unscathed. We removed him first and took him up to the ambulance so we could get everyone else out of the car. He was the one who told me Salina was in the car. When I got back my partner Mike had gotten the car seat out of the back but reported that the baby wasn't responding to any stimulation. He took her up and I worked on getting Dion out. He wasn't conscious when I first reached him, but he came around. He was in a lot of pain and his head injury concerned me. He complained of double vision and threw up twice at the scene."

"He threw up once on the roof when they got here," Jesse added.

"What about Amanda?" Ron wondered. "What about the baby?"

"Amanda was unconscious and my partner Jim had to give her CPR. Thankfully he got her breathing again and we loaded both her and Dion into the medevac copter," Amy informed him.

"She has a punctured lung and suffered from a blow to the head on top of numerous cuts. The baby appears to be fine, though," Mark told the agent. Ron blew out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Where are Steve and Cheryl?" Amy asked.

"Alex took them to go see Lina," Ron answered. Nodding Amy closed her eyes and began to pray. -----------------------

The sight of their infant daughter lying motionless in a hospital crib with machines and tubes everywhere overwhelmed the two officers.

"She looks so helpless," Cheryl choked out.

"I know honey," Steve agreed.

"I don't think it'll come to this, but we need to talk about what to do if she doesn't wake up," Alex told them gently.

"What do we need to do?" Cheryl questioned shakily.

"You two need to determine if you want a DNR or if you want to leave her on life support if she doesn't wake up," answered the doctor.

"I won't give up on my baby," Cheryl declared.

"I won't either," Steve said vehemently.

"Then I'll have the nurses draw up the papers stating that she will remain on life support. You can change your mind at anytime," Alex informed the two of them.

"We could never change our minds and just let her die. How could you think that?" Steve yelled angrily.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Alex protested. Steve ignored him and stalked out of the room glaring at the doctor as he went. Looking down at her baby Cheryl's eyes filled with tears when she realized that the loudness of Steve's voice hadn't even registered with the comatose infant. Moving next to his patient and friend Alex put an arm around her. Turning Cheryl let the tears fall as she leant into the comfort Alex was providing. -------------------

Everyone in the lounge looked up at the sound of running footsteps. Confusion crossed their faces until Mark recognized the agitated form of his son as he ran past.

"I'll go check on him," announced the exhausted father as he got to his feet.

"Let us know if we can do anything," Jesse offered.

"Thanks, I will." Hurrying as quickly as his stiff muscles would allow Mark finally managed to catch up with his son just outside the hospital.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just had to get out of their. Alex had the nerve to tell us we could change our mind about taking Salina off life support at anytime. What the hell made him think we'd ever do that to our baby girl? She's only ten months old. I can't lose her, Dad. I can't lose my child." That was the last straw and the lieutenant's strength left him and he started to cry. Guiding them both to a bench just outside the hospital Mark settled next to his son and just as he had done when he was a little boy Mark pulled him into his arms and did his best to comfort him.

"It's part of Alex's job to let you know your options," Mark reminded his son.

"I know, but it made it real, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I've never told you or your sister this, but the hardest thing I've ever had to do was to make the decision to take your mother off life support. In her last few weeks she was so weak and the machines were helping her stay alive, but it wasn't a good life. It was better for her if I let her go. I'm not saying it's better for Salina, but you need to have the option in case there comes a time when it is," he explained.

"I feel so helpless watching her lying in that crib. I wish there was a way I could take her place. It's killing me," Steve responded trying to get his emotions under control.

"Welcome to parenthood, Steve. I'd like to tell you it gets easier, but..." the older man broke off giving the younger a meaningful look. "I still worry about you, and your 40 years old."

"How do you do it, Dad? How do you deal with the worry, the fear, everything?"

"I pray a lot. It helps that I know your always as careful as you can be, but most of all, I do my best to always let you know how important you are to me in one way or another. I love you, Steve, I always will," Mark said hugging his eldest child tightly.

"I love you to, Dad. I guess we should go back in. You wanna see Lina?"

"Sure, thanks," Mark replied. Standing up Steve held out a hand and pulled his father to his feet. The two shared a brief hug before heading back to the PICU. -----------------------

Two weeks had gone by and things were returning to some symbolence of normal. Everyone but Salina was recovering at home. She hadn't woke up yet, but her score on the scale had improved. Alex said it would happen any day now. Smiling softly Cheryl walked into her daughter's hospital room ready to do what she'd done for the last two weeks. For the last two weeks either her or Steve would sit by Salina's bedside and read her stories. Just as she got settled Cheryl glanced into the crib and was startled to find her baby looking back at her. Jumping up in excitement she quickly pressed the call button. A nurse walked in moments later.

"What can I do for you?"

"She's awake! My babies awake," Cheryl cried.

"Whats all the fuss about?" Amy asked as she entered the room.

"Lina's awake she's awake!" Cheryl said as happy tears clouded her eyes. The two women embraced and jumpd up and down. Within the hour everyone had been notified of the good news.

"What's the likelihood she'll have lasting affects from the accident and the coma?" Steve wondered.

"There's no guarantee she won't have lasting affects, but her age and health make it less likely. She has a much better chance to make a full recover then you or I would," Alex informed him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, maybe they'd make it through this after all. Two months later no one would ever know the accident had even happened. Salina was walking and into everything and everyone was recovering nicely. Amanda was in her seventh month of pregnancy and ready to have the baby and everyone was anxiously waiting to welcome the newest member of their family.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


End file.
